Nine Years
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Ursa left everything behind to save her son's life. Nine years later her son is the Fire Lord and her daughter is in recovery from a mental breakdown. She needs to know what her children have gone through. She has changed, but just how much have her kids changed. Of course that means returning to the Fire Nation to find out. *Will have last chapter hopefully by September
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. This is a normal thing for me. **

**A/N: So I imagine this takes place about two years after the end of the war. My Internet has been down, so decided to work on some of the one-shots on my list. Hope you like. **

Warm summer air brought the flowers of Ba Sing Se to life; the plants sending their sweet aroma through out the street. The smells mingled with the enticing scents that sprang from the Jasmine Dragon as it opened it's doors to the waiting public. Faces, both familiar and new, made their way through the doors, quickly filling the empty seats; servers rushed out into the filling shop in preparations of their day at work. Iroh stood proud in the doorway leading into the kitchen, watching the customers smile and great each other as if they were all good friends catching up over a pot of tea at a local shop. Many of the customers were friends who had bonded over their shared love of the Jasmine Dragon's tea.

The Dragon of the West's smile grew as he turned to check in on the kitchen's supply of tea. He made fresh batches every day, but during that early morning rush whenever everyone was getting a quick pick up before the long day of work, the tea tended to run out quickly. This causing Iroh to have to make many batches, seeing as only he knew the 'secret ingredient' that he added to his tea, him and his assistant manager that was. In truth, there was no secret ingredient, but when the rumor spread that there was some secret to how Iroh made his tea, well he didn't stop the rumors from spreading.

But today the Dragon of the West would reunite with a face from his path that would change not only his world, but that of his nephew on the other side of the world.

-oOo-

"Iroh there's somebody here who says she has to talk to you," the young voice called as his assistant manager entered the kitchen. She dropped off a large order to the server pouring the pots before skidding over to the firebender. "She's says it's really important and that she has to see you."

"Did you get a name Jin?" Iroh asked the girl as she picked up the tea pots and placed them on her tray. Iroh had personally hired the girl after she had wandered into the tea shop shortly after the Inner Walls of Ba Sing Se had been torn down. Iroh liked the girl, and after working there a little more than a year, he had bumped her up to assistant manager and had never thought twice about it.

"She's got black hair, brown or golden eyes. What was her name?" Jin was moving her free hand beside her head as if the action would bring the missing name back into her mind. "It was something like Urma... Urso... it started with U..."

"Ursa?" Iroh asked with raised eyebrows.

"Ya," Jin pointed to him, "how did I forget a name like that? But she's at table seven and says she really needs to talk to you." With that Jin steadied her tray full of tea pots and headed through the swinging doors back into the dinning area.

Iroh was left frozen watching the door swinging shut. Could this be the Ursa he had not seen in years? His sister-in-law gone missing, finally come back? Was is possible? He had been certain that Ozai had not let her live whenever she had vanished. He himself had not been in the Fire Nation when the events of his father's death and Lady Ursa's banishment took place, but he had heard enough to get an idea of what the Fire Nation noble had done, and why she had done it. He had gathered enough to believe that Ozai had made sure she had 'vanished' as so many had during his time. Was it possible that she had survived all these years?

What did this mean for Zuko? The young Fire Lord was eager to find his mother and bring her home. Did Ursa's clear appearance here mean that she was willing to go back home in order to see her children again. Well see her son at least; seeing as how her daughter was in a metal ward. Zuko himself wasn't ready to confront his insane sister, he was doing everything in his power to try and help her, but he was not ready to talk to, or be too close to her just yet; Azula was most definitely not ready to see the brother she thought a traitor and the mother she thought abandoned them, abandoned her.

The Dragon of the West found himself setting the tea on the counter, not completely made, and walking out into the tea shop. His eyes quickly found the head of long black hair, Ursa's back to him. Iroh would have known his sister-in-law anywhere. His footsteps towards her were self-conscious; he wasn't fully aware of what he was doing until he was sitting in the seat opposite the woman.

Ursa smiled at him in perfect beauty; her smile bringing a familiar and unlost gleam to her golden eyes. Zuko may look so much like his father, but he definitely had his mother's soft eyes and smile. Over the years the ex-general had begun to forget just where those eyes had come from. Seeing Ursa sitting before him, in perfect health and clothed in Earth Kingdom green, he couldn't help but be overjoyed by the reunion.

"It has been too long Prince Iroh," Ursa inclined her head slightly in a polite bow.

"It's just Iroh," the Dragon grinned, "it's been just Iroh for at least eight-nine years."

"Has it been that long?" The corners of Ursa's mouth dropped suddenly as she adverted her eyes away from him. "The days have blurred together so much I guess I forgot how to keep track of where one ended and the other began."

"May I ask where you have been Lady Ursa," Iroh asked leaning a bit closer to her. The two had been talking in slightly more than a whisper, not loud enough for passing strangers to hear, but loud enough for the two to talk.

"It's just Ursa. I guess I dropped the whole 'Lady' thing eight or nine years ago." The woman smiled slightly. "I'm not here to talk about me, old friend. I came for one reason."

"Zuko..." Iroh filled in quickly.

"And Azula," Ursa finished. "I need to know what has happened to my children. How have they been? Were they alright without me? Where are they now?"

"They have been..." Iroh shifted his eyes away from her. Taking a deep breath he continued, slowly bringing his eyes back to met hers. "They have had a rough few years, especially Zuko. The last five years have been a it of a struggle, you have heard about the banishment and the Avatar. Am I correct?"

"Only bits and pieces," Ursa conformed. "Only that he had been banished; than news of him becoming Fire Lord and the war ending. But none of it fit together. I was hoping you could fill in the blanks."

"I can't tell you everything," Iroh sighed, "Zuko will have to tell you the details, as it is his story to share. Azula's story is a lot shorter, and has a much sadder ending I am afraid."

"What has happened over the last few years?" Ursa heard the pleading tone in her own voice. Iroh quickly indulged her in the tale of her two children; from her Zuko's struggles to find his place and Azula's young growing talent, to her daughter ending up in a mental ward and her son now left to bring the world back to a state of peace, the woman was left listening intently, hanging off every word her brother-in-law said. Ursa was frozen as Iroh skimmed over the details of the passed nine years.

The mother knew one thing was certain as Iroh spoke. She had to return home. If for no other reason than to make sure and see her children alive for her own eyes.

-oOo-

Ursa followed the sound of joyful laughter as Iroh lead her through the palace halls, towards what she could only imagine as being the courtyard. It was impossible for the woman to slow her pace, only staying with Iroh's careless strides because he was the one leading her to her son. If her old friend had just told her where to go, Ursa would have already been there and embracing her son. Turning one last corner the light from outside lay waiting at the end of the hall. She picked up her pace slightly; freezing in her tracks as the warm air rushed back over her. She stood in the doorway staring in awe at the set of teens sitting around the open field of the courtyard; her own body hidden in the shadows from their views.

"Why are you sitting on me?"

Her eyes were immediately drawn to the speaker, his long shaggy hair falling over the sides of his face. Ursa instantly recognized her son; even though she could only see the right side of his face, as his hair fell in a way that she couldn't see the other half. He looked so much like Ozai had at that age; it almost broke her heart to imagine that her sweet son would grow up to look just like his twisted father. The shine in Zuko's eyes brought a smile back to her face though. His eyes were narrowed at the tan boy in blue; who was sitting cross legged on top of him spinning what appeared to be a red shirt around over his head; but the gleam of joy that was sparkling in Zuko's eyes told her how much fun he was having at that moment.

"You need to have more fun Zuko," the tan boy responded smacking her son lightly on the back of the head with the shirt. Ursa quickly connected that the shirt belonged to her son, as he was laying pinned on the ground without a shirt.

"Sitting on me is your idea of fun," Zuko questioned, now resting his head on his hand for support.

"Sokka's questionable humor aside," Ursa's eyes were drawn now towards the young Water Tribe girl sitting on one of the benches, "how did he get your shirt off?"

Ursa looked curiously at the young beauty; beside her sat a shorter black haired girl, (Ursa would have though she was Fire Nation had it not been for her pale green eyes); beside her was a bald boy with blue arrows running over his head and arms, Ursa quickly realized that he was the Avatar she had been hearing so much about.

"I don't know how he managed to get his shirt off," a new, slightly flat, voice answered, "but I am not going to argue about the shirtless Zuko." Ursa quickly found her eyes moving to the set of three girls who sat on a separate bench. Ursa instantly recognized Mai, the young girl having grown into a beautiful woman; beside her was none other than Ty Lee, the older woman being able to make out the girl even with her green and black clothing on; beside Ty Lee was a face Ursa was not familiar with, her short reddish hair bobbing around her face.

"Why did you take his shirt?" The young Avatar asked scratching his head in confusion.

"Well Aang, it started when Zuko told me that he could kick my butt in a fight," the tan boy, who Ursa had found out was named Sokka, pointed from the young tattooed boy to the fire bender under him. "I had to regain my dignity and honor when he said this, and kicked my butt across the floor with his swords. So I stole his shirt as payback."

"But why did you have to," the red head raised an eyebrow, but was unable to continue what she was trying to say as Mai place a hand on her shoulder and grinned.

"Shut up Suki," the dark haired teen smirked, "I am enjoying shirtless Zuko. Do not ruin this. If you could kindly get your boyfriend off mine, I could enjoy the sight more."

"Way to ruin my fun Mai. You can have your shirt back now," the tan boy leap off of Zuko quickly after that comment. The fire bender moved to sit up, but as he turned his face in Ursa's direction, the shirt was thrown into his face making the mother unable to see her son's face fully. "Shouldn't you be doing Fire Lordy stuff? Like running a country, and doing important mature junk."

Ursa was able to get a clear image of the dark scar that sat at the center of her son's chest. It was impossible to miss. The dark red against his pale white skin; Ursa's mind could not fathom who had done this to her son. Who would want to hurt her kind heart Zuko? Actually she knew a few people who had wanted to see Zuko hurt and dead through the years, the boys own father at the top of that list; but for one of them to have actually had the nerve to lay their hands on her son was an outrage.

All of her thoughts were placed on hold when her eyes landed on the scar that ran the left side on his face as he slipped his shirt back on. She had heard the rumors; Iroh had told her the outline of what had happened over the years, but when he said that Zuko had been burnt, she never would have imagined that he meant this. Half of her son's face was burnt for Agni's sake! Shouldn't Iroh have told the woman this little fact before she saw it for herself. The scar on his face did not change her she saw the boy, he was her son and no matter what had happened Ursa still loved him. But the rage that built inside of her at the thought of her son being hurt not only once, but twice, and Agni knew how many other times, was too much. She had to keep herself from stomping out, demanding who had hurt him, and going all homicidal mother on them. Zuko, no matter how much he grew or changed, was her baby. He was her little turtleduck. Nobody hurt her little turtleduck.

"Its my day off," Zuko answered, brushing the dirt off of his pants as he stood. "One of the perks about this job, I get to set up my own work schedule." The boy smirked before making a grab for Sokka, the two boys falling back onto the ground, both in the others head lock.

"Aren't you going to let him know you're here?" Iroh's voice sounded beside Ursa as the two of them stood in the shadows watching her son wrestle the tan boy in an attempt to give him what appeared to be an ill planned noggie. The older pair couldn't help but smirk as that plan backfired at Zuko found himself in a head lock once more, his already messed up hair being messed up worst as they continued to roll around and struggle with the other. The rest of the group seemed unconcerned by the act, as if they had witnessed the inelegant struggle before and where meanwhile cheering the two on.

"Iroh!"

The booming voice overshadowed Ursa's response, the two turning to see the small barefoot girl waving them over with a large grin on her small face. Iroh seemed to chuckle to himself before exiting out of the shadows. He threw a quick glance at the waiting woman behind him, but Ursa found that she could not take that step into the sunlight. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that her son was only feet away, or the fear that he might reject her appearance. She had left him alone, even if it had been to save his life, she still left her son. Ursa knew Azula would most likely despise her, she didn't want her son to hat her as well.

She found herself taking that step into the courtyard. Iroh offered her his arm and she took it, the general leading her towards her son who still being caught in a head lock had not seen them advancing.

-oOo-

Zuko couldn't figure out why Sokka's arms had suddenly gone limp around him and why the others cheers and yells has quieted. He had heard Toph yell his Uncle's name, and he realized that his Uncle had indeed dropped by, but why would Sokka have suddenly stopped wrestling with him because of it. The two boys beat each other up all the time, Uncle present or not. It wasn't until Zuko stood up that he realized why everything had grown quiet. His eyes landed on his mother, her eyes staring back at him.

"Zuko," she whispered almost afraid to speak.

"How is this possible," the young Fire Lord asked, taking a step closer towards the woman. He bit his lip trying to figure out if it was really his mother before him, or if it was just his mind playing tricks on him. "How did you find her?"

"She found me," Iroh chuckled before stepping away from the woman beside him, hoping that one of them would make the first move, as both just stood their staring at the other like they had seen a ghost. Considering that neither has seen the other is years, it was perfectly understandable for them to be lost on the next move. Thankfully, Zuko was the one to break the silence.

He stepped closer to her, the distance down to slightly more than a foot. "You don't know how much I've missed you. I was about to start this huge search party to find you." Zuko felt the single tear drop trailing down his face, but he didn't care to whip it away. The two stood staring at each other forgetting about the others in the room. Ursa took a step closer to her son, and used the back of her sleeve to whip the single tear from his check. Without waiting for anyone to say anything, Zuko wrapped his arms around his mother. She placed her arms around him, the two locked in a tight hug.

"I am so sorry Zuko," Ursa whispered into her son's ear, feeling the warm tears traveling down her face. "I am so sorry for leaving you."

"It wasn't your fault," Zuko let go of his mother. "You didn't have much of a choice."

"A mother still should never have to leave her children like that," Ursa brushed a section of Zuko's hair behind his ear, her palm brushing against the burnt scar on his face. Zuko cringed slightly at the touch, more out of reflex than anything, but the small moment of withdraw was not missed by Ursa. She let her hand fall back to her side, locking her eyes with her son.

"I guess I have a lot to catch you up on," Zuko smiled at the woman.

"It seems so," Ursa's smile brightened at her son's shinning eyes.

"Does this mean you're coming back home," the young teen heard the pleading tone in his comment, but was unable to cover it.

"I won't ever leave you alone again," Ursa answered.

"Can somebody please tell me who this is?" Sokka's voice interrupted the moment. All eyes turned to the Water Tribe boy just as his sister smacked the back of his head.

"Guys," Zuko turned his eyes at his friends behind him, Mai and Ty Lee giving them a knowing smile, "this is my mom."

"Your mom?" Katara raised her eyebrow, her eyes quickly shifting from the older woman to Zuko.

"You have a mom?" Sokka asked earning a glare from all present members.

"Way to ruin their happy moment, Snoozles," Toph snickered crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's a pleasure to met you Zuko's mom," Aang appeared from nowhere, bowed respectfully in a common Fire Nation style, and than wrapped his arms around her in a friendly hug.

"Call me Ursa, and It's a pleasure to met you too," Ursa answered awkwardly.

"Mom, this is Aang," Zuko answered shacking his head in complete belief about his young friends friendliness. The air bender let go of Ursa and stepped back from her.

"I already know Mai and Ty Lee," Ursa smiled at the two, Mai nodding politely, Ty Lee bouncing with joy, all but ready to give the woman a hug of her own, "And who are the others?"

"I'm Sokka," the tan boy pointed to himself, "Zuko's best friend."

"Unfortunately," Zuko muttered under his breath, receiving a glare from Sokka, and a chuckle from Toph. "That's Toph, Katara, Suki, you've already met Aang and Sokka, and you remember Mai and Ty Lee."

"Welcome back," Mai politely nodded, but was unable to hide the small smile creeping over her lips.

"It's good to have you back Ursa," Ty Lee gave up trying to contain herself and wrapped her arms around the woman as well. She gave her a quick, tight squeeze before letting go and stepping back.

"It's good to be back," Ursa smiled at her son as she took everything. Even without her, Zuko had managed to survive and find his way. He may of had gone through more struggles than anyone one person should have to go through, but he had done it. And Ursa was going to be there to help him with anything that she could.

They had nine years worth of time to catch up on. She wasn't going anywhere soon.

-oOo-

**Short, useless Authors Note...  
**

**So this fic was pretty easy and wasn't much work to write, up until the end. I like how it ended (difficulty to write aside), with Zuko introducing his mom to all his friends. I think Ursa would have needed to see that her son was in good hands, before she relaxed a little.**

**Yes, Jin is working at the Jasmine Dragon. This is now canon in my head. I have decided that Jin just works there, as this is like the forth fic I have refereed to her working there. I like Jin. I will continue to use her in random moments. **

**I think Iroh would have stopped adding the Prince part to his name after awhile. He picks up General, and Dragon of the West, and Tea Pimp... I think the Prince title would have fallen away from him over the years. He still technically a Prince, I just don't think he'd think too much of the title anymore. He's happy as Tea Pimp, he isn't going to want to drop that title. Likewise, while Ursa was in banishment she wouldn't have been running around going, **_**"I am Lady Ursa of the Fire Nation!" **_**She could be a Lady of the Earth Kingdom, but I think she would have just stuck with Ursa to help lay low. Most likely she would have used a fake name, like Jin or Song, or some other unused name, but what names Ursa used to hide, doesn't matter. Because that's not the point.**

**The point is Zuko reuniting with his mommy! And the other way around too.**

**Just wait until Ursa gets to see her daughter... I have decided that this one-shot has turned into a two-shot. Possibly a three-shot, but I will most likely stop at just the two. I can't just leave it like this... there is too much that I can work with. So be prepared for part two soon...  
**

**To be continued...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:  
Roses are red.  
Violets are blue.  
I don't own Avatar (or this disclaimer, for that matter).  
So please don't sue!**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has faved/commented/alerted to this story. I was so amazed when I went through my email and it was alert after alert after fav after fav. I am truly thankful to everyone who has given this story a chance and decided to continue with it. The support is amazing, and all of you are what keep me writing during those long writers block nights.  
Over 13,000 words, just for you all!  
**

The Fire Nation had changed over the years that former Fire Lady Ursa had been away. The once dreary and dark halls that filled the palace were now bright with a new light; the people of the Fire Nation had also brightened as well, it seemed that without the war, things were running much more peacefully. With the factories that had produced the weapons and armor necessary for the unnecessary war closed, the country's over all health and environment had flourished and revised itself. Of course, it had only been two years, there were still things that weren't completely fixed from his fathers tyrannical rein before him, but Zuko had somehow managed to not only bring the countries back together, but to also restore the Fire Nation to where it had been before the war had begun.

Never had she been more proud of her son, than when she learned all that he had accomplished over the years. He had helped play a large role is turning the world back away from the dreaded war; had brought the Fire Nation back out of it's darkest and most horrifying time; had reunited bonds between them and the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes; he had made friends around the world who would always have his back; he had found his way through all the evil and wickedness that had swarmed him from a young age, and had come out to be an honorable young man. What more could a mother ask of her son? If only things had been as well for her daughter.

Ursa would never forget the absolutely broken look that had flashed over her son's face when he had explained what had become of Azula. There was something about the way he had told her, that worried the mother. She hadn't been able to fully understand the feelings her son felt towards his younger sisters break down, as he had grown well at masking his worry. But as a mother, Ursa was able to detect the small flashes of concern or regret that flashed over his eyes as he spoke.

Azula was never meant to end up like this, and Ursa could only blame herself. She should have seen the signs that something was wrong with the girl from a young age. When Ursa had left after killing Azulon, she was ashamed to emit that her mind had mainly been focused on Zuko. How would Zuko be without her? How would Ozai treat him? Would Iroh take care of the boy when he returned to the Fire Nation? Would her son miss her? She had been concerned with how Azula would deal with their mothers disappearance, but she thought her daughter would be fine without her. Ozai valued Azula too much to cause her any harm. Ursa had figured that as long as Azula continued to excel in her firebending training, than she wouldn't have to worry about rather or not her daughter would continue to thrive without her. Physically Azula had lived; spiritually she had been broken; mentally she had been shattered without her mother beside her. And Ursa could only blame herself.

Now she wished nothing more than that she could go back and fix things with her daughter. Fix what both of her children had gone through.

-oOo-

The morning sun shown down on Ursa as she walked through the Fire Nation palace halls, her strangely foreign but familiar red clothes once more donning her frame. Earlier that morning, as her golden eyes opened to the warm Fire Nation sun, she had stared momentarily confused at the shades of red that had covered the room she had slept in. The color was something the woman had grown up with, but for the past nine years, all she had seen had been the green and browns associated with the Earth Kingdom. Once again wearing her birth colors, she felt like an outsider, to both worlds. It was if she no longer belonged to the vibrant red, but she had never really belonged to the greens she had used to hide herself either.

Returning to the Fire Nation and reuniting with her son had really taken its toll on the aging woman, and she had passed out in the room in exhaustion due to the day before. Zuko and his friends had made sure she felt as welcomed and accepted as humanly possible; this resulting in the young teens talking her ear off about anything and asking her question about everything. Of course, Ursa hadn't minded at all. In the truth, she had loved seeing her son interact with the others as if he had been with them his entire life. It was as if they were their own tightly nite family.

Stepping out onto the crisp summer grass of the courtyard, Ursa smiled upon seeing the small turtleduck pond still resting at the center, the small creatures lazily floating about the cool water. This place had been both hers and Zuko's favorite hiding place, and seeing it once more and knowing that her son was alive and well, the two things just made an extra pep in her step. It was when she caught the shape sitting under the tree, that Ursa froze for a second.

Her first thoughts had been of her own daughter as she saw the long flowing hair of the sitting girl. Azula had never quite liked the pond thought, the girl never quite liked anything that had to do with her brother. It hadn't always been like that, just when Azula started to really come into her firebender, while Zuko was still barely able to produce a flame. That was the point when her children had started the rivalry, their young minds might not have realized what was occurring, but it had been clear to Ursa, as well as Ozai. But while Ursa had tried everything in her power to ensure that Zuko never felt the things his father thought of him, Ozai had tried equally hard to tear his son down, and put his daughter on a pedestal. Maybe, just maybe, if Ursa had tried a little harder to keep Azula out of her fathers grasps, her daughter wouldn't be where she was now. But playing the "what if" and "maybe" game never got anyone anywhere. What was done was done, the past was the past. Her daughter was now shattered, but Ursa would never see her as something that was truelly broken. Because, anything that breaks, can be fixed.

Ursa smiled down at the waterbender resting under the tree; the young girl smiling back up at her before moving over to allow room for her to sit. The woman was momentarily startled by the obvious invitation, but with a smile sat beside her.

"Good morning Lady Ursa," Katara's smile at the woman was geniune and full of joy. Ursa had remembered this one most of all out of Zuko's friends she had been introduced to yesterday. Her son had spoken highly of the waterbending master, and her strength, and bravery, and caring. Ursa sensed that the two were close friends and it made the woman happier to know that her son had people like her and the others to keep him on the right track and be there. Her son had great respect and great things to say for the warrior; Ursa instantly accepted the girl. From what she herself had seen, Katara was a true friend to her son, and this was something the woman was most grateful for.

"Good morning Miss Katara," Ursa nodded her head towards the younger, a friendly smile on her own face. "I hope I wasn't interrupting your peaceful moment or anything like that."

"Oh no," the young bender answered shacking her head, "the boys woke me up with their practice, as my room is right by their favorite practice field. I couldn't go back to sleep over the sound of exploding fire blasts. Plus, I kind of like this pond. But you're welcome to stay. This is your house anyway."

"Practice?" The mother asked, her eyebrow raised at the word.

"Ya," Katara smiled even brighter, "Zuko likes to know how Aang is doing with shooting fire out of his fingers and toes, and Aang is all excited whenever he gets to shot fire out of his fingertips with his favorite firebending teacher. Than they get up at the crack of dawn, Zuko shows Aang a move or two, and they spend a few hours setting everything on fire, until they get bored setting inanimate objects on fire and change it up and shots some fire at each other. It's like teaching back at the Western Air Temple all over again. But this time with less yelling, and more fire." Katara stopped for a moment, her eyes drifting off towards the pond, before she shock off the daydream.

What did she mean by shooting fire at each other, Ursa wondered. The last time she had seen her son, his bending hadn't been ready for _let me shot fire at you_. It had been more of a _let me help you light that candle. _How much had he improved while she was gone? Had he been able to finally find the spark inside and made it to the level of firebending that he had dreamed of achieving from a young age? What if they were sparing and the Avatar went a bit too far and hurt her son? She had heard tales of the boys supernatural powers and talent, what if he got carried away and Zuko wasn't paying attention and got burnt? But Iroh had told her that her son's bending had grown and that he was quite a powerful and strong bender himself. That didn't make her feel any more or less apprehensive of the thought of Zuko fighting, even if it was a friend and for training purposes.

"Sup Sugarqueen," a loud voice broke the silence just as Ursa was about to push farther into her son and the Avatar's bending battles. The two turned as Toph fell onto the ground between them. "Sup Mama Sparky."

"Toph," Katara growled, "what did we tell you about being polite?"

"Sorry," the earthbender brew the word out sarcastically, "What was I thinking? We're in proper society again, I have to behave myself in a proper manner fitting of the proper lady my parents raised me to be. How are you this wonderful morning Miss Sugarqueen? Lady Mama Sparky?"

"That's not what I..." Katara just shock her head at the younger girl before turning her gaze back to Ursa.

"That's quiet alright," Ursa hide a smile behind the sleeve of her dress, "I like the ring to Mama Sparky."

"Are you sure you're Zuko's mom?" Toph turned her head in the direction of the older woman. "You're so much cooler than he is about the nicknames."

"I'm positive," Ursa smiled at the girl, her golden eyes lingering on Toph's murky green eyes for only a second after she had spoken.

"Are Sokka and Suki up?" Katara asked, changing the subject.

A wicked smiled spread over the young earthbenders face as she tilted her head in Katara's direction. "They're up alright. I could feel them shacking the bed all the way in my room. Sometimes I wish my 'vision' wasn't as good as it was."

"Looks like I have to burn the sheets again," a familiar male voice sounded behind them. The three turned just as Aang and Zuko walked towards them, sweat making their clothes cling to them. "Why do they have to do that every time they visit?"

"Do what?" Aang asked as he placed himself beside Katara. He looked at them all with an innocence, waiting for someone to fill him in as Katara wrapped her arms around his waist shacking her head.

"I'll tell you when you're older Twinkletoes," Toph grinned. Aang looked at her for a second before the realization spread over his face.

"Guess what move Zuko taught me!" Aang instantly changed the subject, his eyes lit up with joy as they traveled over each face. The airbender seemed as if he couldn't hold in the surprise as he was literately jumping in his seat. "He taught me how to make a dragon out of fire! A fire dragon! Like the one at that Fire Nation festival that exploded into confetti and tried to eat Katara! But we didn't have confetti, so we just used flowers and grass. So when the thing exploded..."

"Little pieces of burnt flowers and grass fell on us," Zuko chuckled, "burnt fire lilies don't smell so good."

"So were going to find some glitter and confetti after Zuko's done with his Fire Lording for today." Aang leaned against Katara, smiling up at her with a wide grin. "Want to come watch! We're going to race them later. But first we need to find some confetti."

"Uncle has some confetti," Toph answered, earning a questioning look from all those present.

"Why do you... why does he..." Zuko could not seem to get the question he wanted out. In the end he messily shock his head and dismissed the confetti idea. "Where is my Uncle anyway? I need to talk to him before I go."

"Uncle was asleep when I walked passed his room trying to find my way here. He needs to get up though because he promised to teach me how to play Pi Sho. I want to whip the floor with him." Toph answered, a grin once more plastered on her small face. Somewhere along the lines, she had just started to refer to Iroh as Uncle as well. It seemed like she had been doing it for awhile, but Zuko couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when the earthbender had adopted herself into the family. Of course, every time she came to visit she made sure to tell Zuko that she was just going to stay with him and move in as his sister. The Fire Lord was just waiting for her to show up with a suitcase of clothes and demand a room. Zuko had no problem with the girl staying, he already thought of Toph as a younger sister, and her and Mai got along amazingly, it was just a matter of time before she moved in to reak havic on the Fire Nation.

"What do you mean leaving?" Katara asked eying the young Fire Lord dangerously; the joyess feeling only moments ago had dropped, along with the temperature of the air. "I thought you said you didn't have to do any Fire Lording out of the Fire Nation this week? What's so important that you're going to up and run off on us? We came all this way to see you, you don't get to duck out on this now."

"It's the first of the month," Zuko answered as if the date was the answer to every one of her questions. Katara froze mid rant and shifted her eyes from Zuko, than to Aang, before looking quickly at Ursa and turning back to Zuko.

"Do you remember what happened last time you went?" Katara crossed her arms over her chest with a puff.

"It was only a mild burn," Zuko countered, shrugging his shoulders as if being burnt was just another everyday thing. Ursa was beginning to wonder where he son was planning on disappearing to, what the first of the month had to do with it, and why he was being burnt. But she couldn't get a word out between the two's argument.

"She burnt your arm!" Katara throw up her arms. From the sitting position she was in, the waterbender was still quite frightening as her large eyes quickly narrowed. "She tried to turn you extra crispy!"

"I can't just leave her alone like that Katara." The boy pressed father trying to keep his patients, but it was clear that both parties were equally stubborn and weren't going to back down from their side of the argument.

"What does Mai think about you doing this," Katara asked playing the fiancee card.

"She thinks that its dangerous and that I'm an idiot." Zuko answered. Katara opened her mouth to comment but he continued. "But she also thinks that I'm an idiot for a lot of things. Plus, I think me going is helping her.

"She's dangerous Zuko," Katara shock her head still trying to talk the boy out of his trip. 'She's tried to kill you before. She almost seceded in killing you multiple times before. Or do you forget what happened during the comet?"

"She's my sister." Silence followed after Zuko's statement. Katara was biting her lip trying to find some logic to keep him from visiting Azula; Aang was looking quickly between the two teens as if he suspected a fight to break out any moment; Toph was lounging back picking at her toes as if the argument was nothing new; Ursa felt her heart stop at the mention of her daughter.

"I can't just forget about her Katara." Zuko answered, his voice dropped from the irritated growl to just above a mutter. "She's still my sister, no matter how dangerous or insane she is. The doctors have been telling me that my being there is helping. That she's on her way of recovering. If there is a chance that I can help her, I'd risk the getting burnt. I hadn't been able to protect her like I had promised, trying now is the least I can do. I owe her that. You may have given up on her, just like the rest of the world has, but I will never. If there's even a chance that I can help her, I'll take it. And if that means that once a month I get to be target practice, than I better make sure to not piss of my wonderful friend with magic healing water."

"It's not magic water," Katara smiled letting her arms loosen from around her. "And that friend is always mad at you about something. I see where you're coming from, but you need to understand that just because she's getting better, doesn't mean she's safe. She has a tendency to shot lightning out of her fingers at random people."

"She hasn't since the comet," Zuko looked away as he spoke, "she's firebent at me a few times, but as of lightening, there hasn't been any. I don't know if she can't or if she won't."

"You haven't told Uncle about you seeing Azula. Have you?" Toph asked quietly, her eyes unfocused on the ground under her.

"You didn't tell your Uncle?" Aang interrupted looking surprised. "You tell him everything, I thought you would have told him about this."

"Considering that the only reason we know," Katara locked her eyes on the young Fire Lord, "is because we came for a surprise visit and found him with a burnt arm because of her, I'm not surprised he kept it a secret. You should have at least told him though, if you weren't going to tell us. It's called trust Zuko."

"I figured it would be safer if I told you all when she was better," Zuko answered defensively, his eyes avoiding contact with his friends as well as his mother. His voice was that of a small child, innocent and fragile as he spoke, as if he half expected them lash out and attack him.

"I'm not sure _better _and _Azula _can go in the same sentence together," Katara shock her head slightly. "If you're going to go, can you at least take someone with you. I don't care how strong you think you are, or how stable you think she is, you need someone there just in case things get rough and she decides to roast a bond fire under you. At least let one of us come with you."

"No offense Katara," Zuko looked up at the waterbender with a slight smile, "but she's still a bit scared and ticked at you after the whole freezing thing. I don't think her seeing you would help right now."

"What about Mai," Toph asked leaning back against the tree the group was using for shade. She kept her attention close to the rapid heartbeat that was racing inside Ursa. Every word spoken about her daughter seemed to heighten the woman's pulse and attention. She remained quiet as the younger members talked; Toph couldn't figure out if it was the news of what she was hearing, or if she just couldn't find the words to speak, that was keeping her quiet. But Toph was well aware that Ursa, while quiet during this conversation, had a lot of thoughts about what was being said. If only Zuko and Katara would stop their bickering long enough for the woman to add her opinion. Ursa was not used to the arguing as the rest of the group was, she didn't know when to slide her thoughts into the spaces of silence when the arguing Zuko or Katara stopped for breath or to glare at the other intensely.

"She went to go visit her parents and pick up Tom Tom for the night," Zuko answered simply, "she left just as I got up. And it wouldn't be right to pull her away from those few hours she agrees to spend with her parents so she can help me deal with my family issues. Plus, I don't think Azula's completely over the Boiling Rock incident, I don't want to have to pull the two off each other, while trying to worry about not getting turned extra crispy or stabbed to death."

"Just take me so Sugarqueen can chill." Toph threw up her hands ready to end the argument and allow others opinions to be brought into the mix. She had a feeling Ursa had a lot to say about her son risking getting turned extra crispy, and was hoping that silencing the bickering pair would help solve the issue. "Now if that's all settled, I think Mama Sparky has something she would like to add."

"_Mama Sparky?" _Zuko mouthed at the earthbender, raising his one good eyebrow before realizing that the girl couldn't see his reaction. Sometimes he wondered if Toph's senses were that good and if she could tell what he was doing, but as she showed no reaction he figured he was in the clear.

"How bad is she?" Ursa asked looking at her son, who while his face was turned towards her, his eyes were downcast away. It wasn't until she had spoken the words that Ursa realized how bad it sounded. The fact that Zuko had refrained from telling his Uncle, kept his friends in the dark for awhile, spoke volumes on just how delicate the situation was. The way the two had talked about Azula during their argument, it was like she was something delicate that had broken once before and they all were walking on tiptoes to keep it from rebreaking.

"She's... emotionally unstable, I guess that's the easiest way to phrase it," Zuko lifted his eyes a bit higher but still refused to look his mother in the eyes. "The doctors called it schizophrenia, with a serious anxiety and paranoia disorder. They said that between the hallucinations that she had been having_, and she had been having some serious hallucinations_, the adrenaline bust from the comet, the stress of my leaving, followed by Mai and Ty Lee turning on her at the Boiling Rock, the pressure that had been put on her when dad told her she was going to be Fire Lord after he sat everything else on fire, and the paranoia that everyone was against her, she had finally snapped."

In truth, his sisters mental state had been rapidly deteriorating from a young age, but Zuko didn't want to tell his mother that bit. He should have seen how fragile his sister had been, but he'd either been too busy avoiding her fire being shot at his head, or to concerned with making sure that no one found out about the Avatar's great escape at the time. It hadn't been until the comet when he had met her eyes under the rugged and uneven hair that had laid over her face that he had realized. Her once sharp and vulture like eyes had turned cloudy and wild, like a dangerous animal turned rabid. It wasn't until she had stumbled down the stairs ready to kill him, that he had discovered that she no longer felt anything for anyone. It wasn't until she had fired that lighting shot at Katara intent on killing her, that he had found that she could no longer tell the difference between right and wrong. And it had taken her crying hysterically while chained to the drain for him to see just how shattered she was.

Every visit after that day had ended in one of three ways. Either with her not saying anything to him and ignoring his presents completely, her crying into his shoulder and asking him to forgive her, or her chasing him out of the room with fire on her fingertips. Zuko wasn't sure which ending was the best. When she talked it was nice to finally be able to figure out at least part of what was bothering her, but the feisty Azula who tended to try and set him on fire was more like the sister he had grown up with and that was the Azula he was most familiar with. It was like there was a different version of his sister there with every visit. It was almost like walking back though time, seeing sides of his sister he hadn't seen in years.

"She is getting better though," Zuko continued his eyes sinking lower from his mother. "At first she wouldn't talk or eat, or corporate at all. Now... she's still not back to the Azula we knew, but she's working her way there. She has her up and downs, but they say that's normal for someone like this. I've tried to help as much as I can to get her back to normal- well as normal as Azula will ever be- but they said that me being there could help her break through."

"Has it helped?" Ursa asked trying to find her son's eyes under the mess of black hair that was covering his face. Her gaze found the dark scar that marked his pale skin and her mind once more wondered where it had come from. Zuko had been so happy the night before when she had returned, and between her meeting his new friends and being told crazy stories about his adventure with said friends, she had completely blanked and been unable to ask about it. Now with her mind focused on how badly her daughter had needed her when she hadn't been there, Ursa was beginning to wonder if she had failed in protecting her son as well. Both of her children where scared in different ways.

"I think," Zuko lifted his eyes to finally met his mothers, gold connecting with gold. "She's differently improved since two years ago. That's why I've been going every first of the month. They say that as long as I continue to make constant visits that it might help trigger something. She's been a lot more patient and cooperative since I started seeing her. I don't know if its really me being there with her that's helping or not, but I'm not going to risk setting her back and stop going."

"Do you think it would set her back if I came along as well?" Ursa asked almost regretting her words as they left her mouth. What if her son told her that she couldn't see her daughter yet? What is it was too soon for the princess to see her mother once again? Could Ursa set her back if she showed up?

"I don't think it could hurt," Zuko answered, something hidden behind his vibrant eyes. "Something tells me she's been really wanting to see you again anyway."

"Fieldtip with the Sparkies!" Toph yelled, wrapping her arms around Zuko's waist and squeezing him in what could only be a Toph hug. "Someone go wake up Uncle so we can tell him where we're going."

"Are you sure you want to go Toph," Zuko asked looking down at the earthbender tightly wrapped around his waist with a smile. "It's going be a long day with not much to do."

"It beats staying here," she answered. "Snozzles and Suki aren't going to be leaving _that room_ for awhile, Twinkletoes and Sugerqueen over there are most likely going to find some romantic spot to cuddle in, Mai left me to spend time with her brother, Ty Lee annoys me with all her rainbows and aura junk, and Uncle is going to be too worried about you two to concentrate on playing Pi Sho, let alone teaching me how to play. Besides, you'll need my help in case Princess Firecracker looses it. I am the worlds greatest earthbender and all."

"What would I do without you Toph," Zuko added, layers of sarcasm onto his words as he placed an arm around the girl and gave her a slight squeeze of a hug.

"You'd be totally lost without me," Toph couldn't help but grin at her words as she slide her arms out from around the firebender.

Even though she would never emit it, she knew _she'd _be lost without him there. He was like a big brother to her; the one who she could talk to when things got bad; the one who had been able to solve the problems whenever the others couldn't; the one who would always mare sure she was okay; the one who always seemed to know how to make her feel better. She was kind of jealous of Azula, in the brother department that was. Toph had never had a sibling, never really had a friend her age until the Gaang had found her, but here Azula was, with a brother who cared more about what happened to her than what happened to himself. He was risking serious injury repeatedly, just because some doctors believed that it might make her less crazy. She had thrown away Zuko's care and concern, yet he continued to come back always trying to help her. Toph had always wanted a brother like that, and while she thought of the the others as family as well, it would always be Zuko who she felt the closest to. If he was going to risk his neck to help his insane sister, than Toph was going to go in right behind him to keep him safe. That's what family's do for each other, and as far as Toph was concerned, Zuko was the big brother she had always wanted.

"You mind if we borrow Appa," Zuko asked drawing his eyes to the monk beside him, "he's a lot quicker than a balloon."

"No problem," Aang shrugged his shoulder, "He's probably getting a bit restless anyways."

"Who's Appa?" Ursa asked eying her son.

"You're in for a real treat Mama Sparky." Toph grinned wickedly.

-oOo-

"That's Appa," Toph exclaimed raising her hands in the direction of giant magical monster looking at them with large grey eyes. Zuko chuckled lightly at his mothers wide expression as she took in the creature. He walked carelessly towards the beast before rubbing his hand gently over Appa's long white hair. The flying bison gave what sounded like a sigh as he turned his head towards the firebender. Ursa was shocked when the beast opened its wide mouth, and licked her son, leaving a trail of spit on the left side of him. Zuko rubbed the mess off like he had done it plenty of times before, _and smiled_.

"It's okay mom," Zuko turned to his mother, "I know he's a bit intimidating, but Appa's not going to hurt you."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Ursa asked eying the bison suspiciously.

"As safe as a magical ten ton flying monster can be," Toph answered crossing her arms over her chest with a grin. "As long as you don't jump around, you shouldn't fall out. Although, Sokka was telling me about this one time he'd fallen out whenever they had hit a bad air current once, and Appa does like to do flips... so maybe he's not as safe as Aang wants us to believe. But I can't really tell what goes on up in the air anyways."

"He's perfectly safe," Zuko glared slightly at Toph before remember that the girl couldn't really see the attempt to offset her and let the look slide of his face. "Come on."

Ursa walked curiously towards the creature as if unsure rather or not it would launch itself at her at swallow her in it's huge mouth. She did take extra note of the large teeth that filled its mouth; Ursa couldn't decide of it was her imagination or not, but it looked as if the creature was smiling at her. She had never seen anything like this, but the way the two teens just stood by it like the creature was an everyday sight decreased her panic a bit. He probably had become an everyday sight for the group, nothing strange about the beast anymore. Ursa hadn't realized how close she was until Zuko took her hand and placed it on Appa's hand. She froze feeling the soft fur between her fingers, her hand lost in the white mess as she ran in through his hair.

Appa turned his large head towards the woman, causing Ursa to drop her hand in fear of upsetting the creature. The bison ended her fear seconds later as his nestled his head against her. Maybe the thing wasn't as terrifying as it looked.

When Zuko had helped her and Toph get into the saddle on the bison's back, before he had climbed onto the beast head himself and rubbed what Ursa could only imagine as the creatures ear, she felt that tinge of fear once more. Whenever they were out into the open field and her son smirked slightly, her fear increased. When Zuko muttered what seemed to be the magic word and the bison took off into the sky, Ursa was terrified. Seeing the shine that appeared in her son's eyes as they soared higher, broke away all of her fears.

-oOo-

"Are we there yet?" Toph groaned leaning against the saddle wall. Ursa couldn't help but hide the smile that was spreading over her face as Zuko turned around from Appa's head and shot the earthbender the most comically annoyed look she had seen on him in years. Of course the narrowed eyes didn't effect the young girl at all, and Ursa was once more reminded about the blind thing.

"Don't make me turn this bison around," Zuko turned back around to face the clear sky.

"Like I'd let you do that," Toph answered cheekily.

"You wouldn't know if I had turned around or not," Zuko shrugged. It amazed Ursa the careless way the group had joked about Toph's blindness the night before; the said blind girl making jokes about it herself; but it was strange how it was just thrown into the conversations so easily. The mother shifted her gaze to the young girl only to met a grinning face.

"Did you just make a joke?" Toph raised an eyebrow; Ursa wondered briefly if the girl was aware of the raised brow or if it was just a involuntary thing she had no idea or control over. "They grow up so fast."

"Funny Toph. I am serious though. I will land this bison, kick you off, and make you walk back home. How does that sound?" Zuko shifted his gaze back to the younger girl just in time to see her shrug.

"You won't do that," Toph smirked turning her head in the direction where she figured Zuko was. "One, I'd kick your ass if you tried. Two, you love me too much to do that. Now I'm going to take a nap, I couldn't sleep with Sokka and Suki going at it last night. Wake me up whenever we get there."

"She's a nice one," Ursa whispered with a smile once Toph's eyes had closed and she had started to doze off.

"Ya," Zuko smiled catching a glimpse of the earthbender from the corner of his eyes, "but she's right."

"About what?" Ursa wondered.

"That fact that she could easily whip the floor with me," Zuko chuckled turning towards his mom, "and that I care too much to get rid of her."

Toph was like the younger sister he had always wanted, not the one he had been stuck with. While he still loved Azula with all of his heart, it had been easier to accept Toph into the family. She was probably one of his first true friends; while he had known Ty Lee and Mai from a young age, they had always seemed to be just Azula's friends for the longest times; like he was just an add on and they put up with him. He knew this wasn't true, but the feeling had remained all the way up until the Boiling Rock. Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Suki, while he did think of them as his dearest friends, it still had been Toph who had accepted him into the group first. He understood why the others were so unwilling to completely trust him when he had first shown up, he didn't hold it over their heads, and they didn't hold his earlier action over his either, but during those first days when the others had watched him cautiously, it had been Toph who had gone out of her way to bring him into the group. He owed the earthbender for that. As far as he was concerned she was family, they all were family to him now.

Zuko knew that he would have to tell his mother everything before the day ended. She would have to know about the Agni Ki's, both if not all three of them, she would have to know about those year spent on the boat, he would have to tell her what he had done to the group while he had chased them, he would have to tell her everything. Sokka and the others had made sure to tell her all about some of his more embarrassing and crazy adventures while he had been with them, but thankfully they had made sure not mentioned the whole chasing them. That was something he had to tell his mother on his own, and the longer he held it off, the harder it would become to force himself to do it. The only thing stopping him from spilling out every secret he was keeping, was the thought of how she would react. How would she feel when she learned that her son had once been fighting on the wrong side; that the friends who now had Zuko's back through it all, had once been his greatest enemies?

"Its nice to see you this happy," Ursa smiled at her son, noticing the look of concentration in his eyes. "Its all a mother could ask for." She leaned against the saddle wall the separated her from where her son was sitting. Zuko jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, making Ursa curious about what had gotten a hold of his attention so tightly. She decided now was a good enough time to ask the question on her mind. Actually, she had a bunch of question, but this one seemed the lest pushy, and would hopefully lead to the answers she was looking for. "Tell me about those friends of yours. From the look of them, I take it they're not from the Fire Nation."

"No they're not from around here." Zuko smiled sadly. "Katara and Sokka are from the South Pole, Aang's from the Southern Air Temples I believe, Suki's from Kyoshi Island, and Toph's from Gaoling." He was beating around the bush at this point, trying to find a way to answer his mother's question without revealing how he had know them just yet.

"What were you doing all over the place?" Ursa asked, knowing part of the reason why her son had been traveling all over the world. Iroh had told her the brief overview of the last five years, she just wanted to hear the words leave her son's mouth. And from the conversation she had overheard yesterday between him and the young airbender, she knew Zuko was trying to tell her everything. But it was a lot to explain, she hoped if she nudged him a little, it would help him open up.

"I was looking for someone," Zuko answered. He turned around to check if Toph was actually asleep, and upon seeing the little earthbender breathing peacefully he decided now was a good enough time to explain things. He wasn't going to tell her everything just yet, but she should know at least the overview of what he had done. He'd go into greater detail and explain everything to her later, but right now he just needed to let it out while there was no distractions. It was now or never. "The first time I met them, let's just say first meetings didn't go very well."

"Can I ask what happened," Ursa had to fight the smile that wanted to take over as her son opened up to her.

"I drove my boat through the Southern Water Tribe breaking their wall, kicked Sokka in the head and pushed him into a pile of snow, assaulted his and Katara's grandmother, kidnapped Aang multiple times, got into more fights with Katara than I can count, attacked Suki's village, beat up a few Kyoshi Warriors and ended up setting the place on fire, accidentally burnt Toph's feet after she startled and tried to help me..." Zuko stopped mid-ramble and looked up at his mother hoping she wouldn't be too freaked by the news. This was only the top of the cake on the things Zuko felt he needed to tell her, if she couldn't handle this than he was really screwed. Fortunately, his mother looked at him with a slightly shocked face but to Zuko's joy she wasn't looking at him in disgust like most people would have when told of his less than right actions.

"I'd say those meetings didn't go well," Ursa mentally shock herself, she had wanted Zuko to open up, she wasn't sure she had been prepared for him to open up that quickly.

"Meetings after that didn't go much better either," Zuko muttered. He was taken back that he had said that out loud; it had been meant to be an inner thought, not a vocal comment.

"What do you mean," Ursa looked at her son curiously.

"I've done things I am not proud of," Zuko hung his head at his words.

"What do you mean?"

"I spent three years searching for Aang," Zuko turned his gaze back to the empty sky before him. "For awhile it had just been an empty search, a hopeless mission to find someone who had been missing for a hundred years. Of course, no matter how hopeless it looked, I kept looking. We'd been searching the Earth Kingdom for a few months and I got aggravated with not finding anything. So for some reason I decided we'd head down south to see what we could find. No one thought that there was anything down there, and we had been really surprised when we'd seen that flare shot off. Uncle refers to us being there as fate setting up our paths, I just think it was fate tormenting me because the next three-four months were filled with painkillers and bruises. For a pacifistic nomad, Aang can really leave a bruise, and Katara seemed to have made it her mission in life to break something on me. Considering that my mission in life at the time was to kidnap her best friend, I could see why she'd want to leave a few bruises.

'But like I said," Zuko shifted his eyes at his mother, glad that he was telling her this, but worried about her reaction. So far she had listened without judging, but Zuko wasn't sure how long that would last. "I'd seen Aang and Katara heading for this little village a bit away from where they had been, and I decided to _visit_. Long story short, I kidnapped Aang, Katara and Sokka tracked me down, they landed Appa on my ship, tried to rescue Aang, I wasn't going to give up that easily, Aang ended up going all Avatar State, he kicked our asses, I mean our butts, broke the boat and started a long very painful next couple of months for me.

"After that I followed Aang and them from the South Pole to Kyoshi, which like I told you, I ended up setting on fire. In my defense though I had not planned on starting the fire, it just kind of happened when all these warrior girls and Sokka in dresses started attacking. But I'd followed them along the border of the Earth Kingdom, was stupid enough to follow them whenever they headed into the Fire Nation to stop by Roku's temple; where Roku took over Aang and destroyed the place while Sokka, Katara, and I were chained to pillars because Zhao was a jacka-_jerk_. Later teamed up with a group of pirates to try and capture them; that plan ended badly for me and left them with a grudge, which nearly killed me later. Dressed up in a mask to break Aang out of the prison Zhao was holding him in all because Zhao was a righteous dic-_jerk _who needed to be knocked down a peg and I had rather had Aang free than let that man win. Hired a sarcastic bounty hunter with a Shirshu to track the three of them down to a convent of nuns; that plan ended in both me and her paralyzed for a few hours and than stranded while Uncle got to _know _the nuns and me and Jun found a local bar to drink our worries away. That plan didn't work because a little while later I found myself without a crew due to Zhao, bruised and burnt from my ship being blown up by those pirates I had made mad when it wasn't even my fault they had been outsmarted by a fourteen year old girl. Managed to sneak into the Norther Water Tribe through the water systems in search of Aang, found Aang and kidnapped him, got stuck in a blizzard, nearly froze to death if Katara and Sokka hadn't found us; got declared a traitor after Uncle tried to stop Zhao from killing the Moon Spirit. After that I gave up trying to kidnap Aang and went on the run throughout the Earth Kingdom, with Unce for most of it, trying to keep away from both the Earth Kingdom Army, as well as Azula who had been told to bring me and Uncle back home either dead or alive judging by the way she fought."

Zuko stopped for a moment, his eyes locked on the small island that was coming into view. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to actually believe that things could have been different. I was too stupid and selfish to stop and think about anything other than myself. I made Aang and their lives miserable for months, all because I refused to accept the fact that no matter what I did, it would never be good enough for him.

"For the longest time I thought I had no other choice but to follow his order, try to win back a love I never should have had to fight to earn. When I realized that I had had a choice all along, I had already turned my back on everyone who mattered. I betrayed Katara, Hell I turned my back on Uncle in hopes that if I returned home things would have been different. You don't know how thankful I was whenever they had accepted me into their group back at that Air Temple, how happy I had been whenever we had found Uncle and he forgave me for being such a dumbass. I didn't deserve any of them to trust me after everything I had done. But they took me in, made me one of them."

Shifting his eyes to Toph still napping against the saddle wall he couldn't help but smile. "They took me in when I had burnt all my bridges, accepted me into their family even after I had hurt them so many times, they didn't care about what I had done or where I had come from or what I _looked _like, they accepted me as I was. Now I can't imagine what life would have been like if I hadn't joined them that day."

Ursa listened to her son as he rambled from one topic to the next. It hurt her heart to hear of all the struggles had gone through during this impossible mission. Broke her heart to hear him call himself stupid and unloved, words that Ozai had used frequently whenever he had refered to the boy. Nearly killed her whenever she learned that Ozai had completely given up on his son to the point where he had sent their daughter to capture if not kill him. Ursa had taken great note on the way he had said 'looked' and it bothered her greatly. Iroh had beat around the bush whenever she had confronted him to demand who was responsible and had refused to tell her saying that it was Zuko's story to tell. Now hearing him speak about himself like that, what had Ozai done to the boy to make him think so low of himself at the time.

"From the looks of the way they act around you," Ursa smiled down at her son, "I don't think you'll have to worry about loosing them anytime soon."

"You're not mad?" Zuko looked at his mother as if unsure by her response.

"Why would I be mad?" Ursa asked looking at her son with a smile. She carefully lifted her dress and slide out of the saddle and onto the bison's head where Zuko was sitting holding the reins in one hand. Her footing was unsteady whenever it landed on the fur, but Zuko caught hold of her extended hand and helped her settle beside him. "Why in the world would you think I'd be mad at you?"

"Because," Zuko looked at her in shock, "I've done a lot of bad things, hurt a lot of people. What I just told you, that wasn't even all of it. That was just three months worth of stuff that I could remember off the top of my head."

"Zuko, I could never be mad at you. You're my son." Ursa trailed off for a moment before she continued. "So sure, you've done some stuff in the past, but that doesn't matter now. I don't care about any of that, all I care about is that you found your place now. From what I've seen in the last twenty four hours, I couldn't be more proud of you. You found your own path, not the path everyone else wanted you to take, you helped bring the war to an end, you found yourself a good group of friend who care about you, you became the strong young man that I knew you would become. So what if you had to chase some kid around the world, and accidentally set a few things on fire along the way, you found your own path Zuko. And I am the proudest mother alive that you are my son."

"You really mean that," Zuko's smile grew large as the shocked expression left his face. "About being proud of me?"

"I have always been proud of you, Zuko." Ursa slid her arms around her son's shoulder squeezing him tightly as he did the same. She kept her arms wrapped around him pulling Zuko up against her just as she had done when he had been a child. "I just have one question to ask."

"Ya," Zuko turned in his mothers arms; now sitting beside her with her arms still around his shoulder.

"What made you think you didn't have a choice in the matter?" Ursa felt her son tense at her words and for a moment she was afraid she had pushed too far, and that he'd retreat back into himself. Zuko squirmed a bit in her arms but still stayed leaning against her. He reached up to brush his shaggy hair out of his face before he looked back out at the open sea. A fair distance ahead of them was their destination, a small hospital where Azula was kept safe until she was no longer a danger to herself or others. It was at least another twenty minutes away. Twenty minutes where he would have to tell her about his biggest disgrace, the moment that had set him on the path that lead him here.

"It's not like I had wanted to chase them around the world," Zuko's voice was fragile as he spoke. Ursa was once more reminded of the young and impressionable child that she had left behind all those years ago. Looking at her now eighteen year old son, she had not been able to find that fragile and innocent part of him until now. Yes he was still the son she had known; the carefree, brave, unthinking, rambunctious child she had given birth too; but she had not seen those qualities in Zuko that had made her weary to let her child leave her sight until now. In the past twenty four hours she had gotten to know the strong, feisty, stubborn man her son had become, he had grown into someone who had taken everything the world could have thrown at him, and he had come out with a smile on his face. He didn't seem like the same emotional son she had comforted so many times. The pleading and innocent tone that coated his voice, changed her mind about everything. Zuko may have been putting a brave face on for the world to see, but up here, on this bison, Ursa saw through the act.

"Than what made you?" Ursa rubbed his arms southenly still hoping she wasn't pushing her son too far.

"It was the only way I could go home," Zuko answered; his voice a little stronger than it had been.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Ursa sensed the struggle that was going on inside Zuko on rather he should come clean or not. As much as she needed to know what had happened, she needed her son more. She had just gotten him back, Ursa was going to lose him by pushing too hard. He would tell her when the time was right. He had already told her more than she had expected to get from him, she could wait to hear the rest of his tale until he was ready.

"You should know what happened. Sooner or later you'll find out anyway. I'd rather you find out from me than hearing it from someone else. I would have been around thirteen when it happened." Zuko gulped as he looked away from his mother. "There had been a war meeting, and I wanted nothing more than to attend. Dad said that I couldn't go with him, said that I would only cause trouble and embarrass him. I didn't let that stop me. I convinced Uncle to let me come with him. He warned me about keeping quiet, I had listened to what he said, I really did. But everything had gone fine until one of the generals started talking about this new plan. He wanted to sacrifice an entire new division as bait, so that while the Earth Kingdom Army was killing off our new recruits, the elite firebending squad could come in and take them out. No one was going to stop the plan. I didn't think about what I was doing until I had already stood up and by then I had open my big mouth.

"By challenging and disrespecting the general, it had been decided that the only way to make amends was an Agni Ki." Zuko froze for a moment feeling his heartbeat increase to a rapid state as he spoke. "I accepted the generals challenge like any other hot headed teenage boy would have. I thought I could take him, I mean my firebending had really picked up, and he was really old, and logically I thought I could do it. I hadn't been prepared for what awaited me in that arena. I knew how an Agni Ki worked, I knelt down and was ready for what was supposed to come. I thought I'd turn around and see the general and he'd be all shooting fire, and I'd shot back and we'd fight it out before I knocked him down. I thought that once I won, father would be proud of me holding my own, and he'd forgive the disrespect, and everything would be okay."

"Whenever I turned around..." Zuko gulped unselfconsciously feeling his arms wrap tighter around his mother. "It wasn't the general who was waiting for me. When I turned around... when I... he just looked at me with disgust. Like I was some bug that needed to be squashed."

"Zuko?" Ursa looked at her son worryingly as he shuddered.

"When I turned around it wasn't the general who was standing there." Zuko's voice was quiet in the wind. He turned around in his mothers arms to glance at Toph sleeping a few feet away checking to make sure she was really asleep. He had known the group for a few years now, but none of them knew the truth of why he was chasing him, the truth of his burn. "It was Ozai. By speaking out of turn in the Fire Lord's war chambers I had disrespected him as well, and he had decided that he wanted to be the one on the other side of that fight.

"I wouldn't fight him," Zuko looked back at his mother with wide eyes, "I dropped to my knees and begged forgiveness. I had never meant to disrespect him, I had had only the Fire Nation's best interest at heart, and that division had been my only concern at the time. But he took it as a challenge against him, and whenever I had refused to fight... he said I had shown great dishonor. He..."

Zuko found he couldn't speak. His throat had gone dry and the words didn't seem to want to come from his mouth. Ursa tightened her grip on her son, feeling him sink farther into her. She couldn't image what was so horrible that her son literately shuddered and withdrew into himself over just the thought of it. Her mind could only run through the list of things she knew Ozai capable of. Ember eyes were drawn instantly to the scar that marred her son's face.

"At the end of the night," Zuko's voice was almost lost in the wind; the words just barely loud enough to catch her ears. "I ended up with this," his hand rested carefully on the burnt skin, a sigh escaping his lips, "and a mission. Capture the Avatar, bring him back, regain my honor. Such a simple mission. No where near simple whenever Aang actually showed up. Kidnap a twelve year old, that isn't supposed to be that hard. Considering that everyone thought he was going to be this really old guy who already knew all the elements and everything, getting my ass kicked repeatedly by a child who hadn't mastered anything other than airbending at the time, was even worst."

"Ozai," Ursa looked away from her son for a moment, but not for the reason's he thought. She turned to whip the tears that had filled the corners of her eyes and glared angerly off at the clouds. She never should have left, she never should have left her son alone with that man. When she got back to the Fire Nation, Agni help that man, she was going to kill him. Forget about being proper and lady like, he was going to taste her motherly fury. It was settled. Ozai would die by her hand when she returned. She killed off Azulon when her son's life had been threatened, she'd kill Ozai too.

Ursa turned back to her son in time to see him drop his gaze. She wanted nothing more than to comfort him and cuddle him and tell him everything was alright, but she wasn't sure how. Because everything wasn't alright. Her son had been burnt and cast away by his own father, and he obviously still had unresolved issues concerning the man and that night. She was going to be able to come in and make everything better in a day. But Ursa would do everything in her power to make her son see that she loved him, scars, troubled past, and all.

"Look at me Zuko," she whispered shacking her son slightly. The firebender kept his eyes drawn away. "Don't make tickle you." Ursa saw the corners of his frown turn out slightly before falling back down. She had used this mentioned a lot when Zuko had been young, and it seemed like he remembered.

"I'm too old for that," Zuko answered, his eyes still turned away. Ursa frowned before taking her arms out from around her son. She looked at him for a moment giving him one last chance before she made her move. It had been years since she'd done this, but unfortunately for Zuko he was ticklish pretty much everywhere. In a matter of seconds she had him laughing while trying to brush her hands away unsuccessfully.

"Fine... I give... I give..." he muttered between laughs. "If you continue, I might fall off Appa." Ursa stopped tickling in fear that Zuko might just fall off the bison. She couldn't fly this thing and something told her Toph couldn't fly either. Zuko sat looking at her, his face square in front of her.

"Now you know." Zuko shrugged, as if he was regretting telling his mother.

"He never should have done that to you," Ursa sighed keeping her eyes focused on her son's. "It was wrong and it was cruel. I assure you, when we get back I will have a nice long talk with him. He might not be in one piece afterwards, but I will make sure he listens." Ursa stopped at the sound of the chuckle that came from her son. She smiled before continuing, "I hope you know that this doesn't change the way I feel _or see_ you Zuko."

"It might not now, but what about in a few hours when its all sinks in." Zuko shrugged his shoulders but kept his face towards his mother. "What if you wake up tomorrow morning, and decided that you don't want to have a son who's done all of this horrible stuff, a son who's half of his face looks like an over cooked kamono chicken?"

"Let me tell you something Zuko." Ursa spoke softly to her son. "This doesn't change anything. Here," she reached out and placed her fingers carefully around his chin. When she didn't feel him with drawl from her touch she turned his face so that the pale right side showed before her. "On this side I see a young man who has done great things in his life. A young man who has righted the wrongs of a hundred years, who has found his purpose in life." She turned his head so that the scared flesh of his left side now was before her. "On this side I see a young man, who though he has had many struggles in his life, has always done things his way and has thrived and lived through the toughest struggles life had to throw at him. A young man who isn't afraid of what others think or say and will stand up for what he believes is right."

Ursa turned his face so that she looked him square in both eyes before dropping her hands back into her lap and continuing, "Now I see my son. An adorable little boy who has grown up to be a handsome, _stubborn_, and honorable young man. I see someone who has worked hard all his life, who has never settled for the easy street. I see someone who I am proud to call my son. You could have turned purple and grown horns while I was gone, and I would still love you no less than I did before you were purple with horns. And it is the same way with this. I love you just as much, if not more, than I did when I last held you in my arms."

"Really?" Zuko could feel the tear building in the corner of his left eye. He was unsure of rather it was a tear of joy because of his mother's acceptance, or not. But he allowed the single tear to fall down his cheek.

"I do Zuko," the mother pulled her son close. "And I always will."

"You don't know how relived I am to hear that." Zuko shock his head, the smile creeping over his facial expressions unable to be stopped.

"I do have one more question though," Ursa's voice drew her son's eyes back to her. "When did you decided to side with the Avatar? From what I've seen, the way the others act around you, I never would have guessed about any of that."

"That's more than one question. But it's kind of an awkward and long story," Zuko chuckled once. "You heard about the Day of Black Sun siege?"

"You were part of that?" She looked at her son in shock. She had heard a great deal of the failed attack on the Fire Nation, but her son's name had never come up in the news. Rumors with his name attached had spread like wild fire after the event, but there had been no news from that date with him. Had she missed something in the news?

"Not part of the siege," Zuko shrugged, "that was all Sokka's doing. But that was when I technically changed sides. I mean, I had been thinking about it for a few weeks and had been debating and planning, and after that war meeting the day before I had decided I couldn't play along anymore, but that was the day I left the Fire Nation to join Aang. Ozai had known about the attack, because well the Earth King knew about it, and he spilled the info to Azula, when she had been disguised as a Kyoshi Warrior, along with Ty Lee and Mai. After she, _or should I say we_, conjured Ba Sing Se, we went back home and she spilled the plan to Ozai. I figured that was a good enough time to go. Dad was hidden in a secret bunker where I could get to him without worry, Azula was in charge of dealing with the Avatar in case he got too close so she couldn't stop me, Mai and Ty Lee had taken a short vacation away from Capital City so there was nothing holding me back. Plus there was that eight minutes of no firebending where I finally told Ozai what I thought ot him. It was eight minutes that he didn't try to kill me in, of course eight minutes goes by quicker than you realize.

"But I think what made me change sides, what made me realize that I had been wrong for so many years, was Uncle. I told you earlier that I had turned my back on him right? Ya, I mentioned that." Zuko nodded his head while he answered his own question. He glanced back at his mother before continuing. "A few months before I left, me and Uncle had been in Ba Sing Se together trying to start over. We had made a new life for ourselves, one where we didn't have to worry about a war, or chasing Avatars, or expectations. We were free, something we hadn't been for a long time. Things were going good for us. I found out that the Avatar was in Ba Sing Se; thankfully I didn't go after him. I had been trying to behavior for Uncle's sake, and it was bad enough that some crazy guy had stalked us for awhile, I didn't want to add fighting the Avatar to my list of issues. But it turned out that a twelve year old was the least of my problems. Azula had been in the city as well. She found out where me and Uncle were staying, I got caught because I'm an idiot, and ended up locked in a cave with Katara. Turns out keeping out of trouble hadn't worked, but its the thought that counts. Uncle rescued us with the help of Aang, he grabbed Katara and they went to try and save the Earth Kingdom from my crazy sister, leaving me and Uncle alone in the cave. Before we could get anywhere Azula showed up, locked Uncle in some crystal rocks with the help of the Di Li, and gave me a choice. Fight beside her and go home, or side against her and be declared a traitor. I stupidly sided with her, and turned against Uncle. That was the worst mistake I had ever made in my life. I sided with Azula, he sided with Aang. At the end of the day, he was declared a traitor and taken as a prisoner, Azula had almost killed Aang, and Ba Sing Se had fallen because I had been an idiot.

"It wasn't until I got back to the Fire Nation that I realized what Uncle had been trying to tell me." Zuko stopped when he caught Toph sturing out of the corner of his eye. Watching the earthbender curl back into a ball he continued. "From the day I had been banished and we had been on that boat together, he had been trying to show me that I had the final say about what I chose to follow and believe in. I visited him a lot while he had been in prison, because when he had been offering advise I didn't want any, and now that he didn't seem to want to talk to me, I needed his advice. It wasn't until he was locked up that I realized how much I needed him, and how much he meant to me. He had been the one by my side, not Ozai. I of course didn't realize this until it was almost too late. The day of Black Sun, I left. Uncle had broken himself out and was no where to be found."

Zuko stopped as if deciding how to phrase the next part of his confession. There were a million things he wanted to tell his mother; a hundred things he knew he needed to tell her. It was just putting his thoughts into words that was making it so difficult. Shifting his eyes towards the upcoming island he realized he only had about ten minutes before they landed. He might as well finish now, seeing as how she would have a lot more questions after she saw her deranged daughter.

"I followed Aang and them from the Fire Nation Capital, to the Western Air Temple," Zuko could feel the smile starting to spread over his face. Out of all the strange, painful, and confusing event that occurred during that faithful year, joining sides with the Avatar was one of the events that he could smile about later. "At first things didn't go as planned. I knew they wouldn't be thrilled on having me around, and I knew they'd hate me with all rights, but I hadn't thought passed getting there. I'd figured I'd show up, explain myself, they'd let me stay if only to teach Aang firebending, and over time I'd prove myself and they'd accept me. Of course it wasn't much of a plan. But than again, when have any of my plans ever actually worked the way they were supposed to? Anyways... the plan didn't work, I ended up putting my foot deeper in my mouth while trying to explain everything and them made it really clear that they weren't happy about having me anywhere near them.

"Toph was the one who ended up first convincing them to let me join, that and nearly getting blown off the cliff by my own assassin. _Not my smartest idea. _They were really reluctant to let me join at first. I was sure they would wait until I had taught Aang enough firebending to face Ozai and than kick me out. But they didn't."

"What changed their mind?" Ursa asked. Zuko looked startled for a moment as if he had forgotten his mothers presents in his thoughts.

"Everyone realized Sparky was too entertaining to get rid of." The two turned to lay their eyes on a grinning Toph, her arms crossed behind her head to form a sort of cushion against the saddle. "What?"

"How long have you been awake?" Zuko's eyes grew wide as the earthbender stretched.

"Since you realized you were an idiot and I am always right." Toph grinned turning her face in the direction of the other two. "But the rest of us knew this way before you did."

"Must you insult me?" Zuko shock his head trying to keep the chuckle down. He wasn't going to give the earthbender the satisfaction of her insult.

"It's what I do best," Toph only shrugged. Even up on the bison, miles above air, she could still tell that the grin was spreading quickly over the Fire Lords face. "As mopey, and grumpy, and moody as Zuko is, no matter how stupid he can act, how he doesn't like to think things through, how he's always going off about responsibility and honor and all the party killer attitude..."

"Is there a point to this Toph," Zuko couldn't help but glare at his self adopted younger sister.

"The point is," Toph leaned forward, "even with all his flaws and issues, Zuko's not a bad guy to have around."

"I think that is the nicest thing I have ever heard you say to me," Zuko grinned to himself at the words.

"Don't get too used to it Sparks," Toph couldn't hide the grin and blush that appeared on her face. "How much longer until we get there anyways? You fly like an old lady."

"We're here," Zuko responded, the humor in his voice clear. He tilted his head towards the large island that they were currently flying over, a two story building on the other side. "Azula's just a few moments away."

**Long and (un)important authors note:**

**So I am ending this chapter here for a few reasons. **

**Reason number one: this chapter is long. Most likely the longest chapter I have written for anything. I'm afraid if I write anymore than WordPad might not be able to hold this much info and have problems. Plus I don't want the chapters to be freakishly long.**

**Reason number two: there's already so much drama and stuff in this chapter that anymore might make it a bit too full. Plus she's already heard the story from Zuko, I want to give it a moment before she gets to face her other child and see how unstable the young princess is. **

**I sent Mai home to have some family time because I want to use Tom Tom later on. But for now, I am making her spend quality family time with her wonderful parents and brother. I actually didn't know how to fit her in with the turtleduck scene so I sent her away.**

**About the turtleduck scene, I wanted Ursa to have some time with Zuko's little team before they headed off. She's already met Mai and Ty Lee, but isn't familiar with the others. Of course Sokka and Suki are a bit too busy to join the fun, (sweet sweet Sukka), and miss out on the bonding time. **

**I wasn't positive about how Ursa would react to finding out about her son's bending battles against the avatar. Considering that before she left Zuko wasn't very in control with his bending, so whenever Katara just throws out the training session like its an everyday event for Zuko and Aang to shoot fire at each other Ursa gets a bit worried. Of course once she gets to see him in action her worry will subside slightly but at the moment the thought freaks her out. **

**All of this bending worry falls away quickly whenever Zuko lets her in on the past few years and mistakes. I imagine the truth would have been like word vomit from him. Just an all out ramble, because Zuko's just a big dork deep down and telling his mother about all these things he's done would have freaked him out and brought that nervous ramble on his to life. He just starts, and doesn't stop until she's told a ramble of that year. I've read a few fics where he tells his mom everything, but I just can't imagine he'd come out and tell her everything on his own. He does want to tell, but that is a lot to confess. His father turned on him, his sister tried to kill him, all he had left was his Uncle and now that he's got his mother back the fear of losing her too has entered his mind. That town that Lee lived in turned on him all because of who he was. Zuko's used to rejection from a lot of people, the fear that his mother might reject him too has got to have crossed his mind between the point whenever she returned and now. This is why he went to Aang for advice. **

**I like the Zuko-Aang friendship and if Zuko needed advice about how to tell his mom everything, I figured the first person he would have gone to would be Aang. Ursa just happened to be walking past whenever she caught a part of the conversation and realized that Zuko just needed a little push to tell her whatever it was he wanted to tell. Iroh told her that things had gotten intense over the years but hadn't gone into the detail that Zuko rambled into.**

**I was planning on having this chapter be the one whenever they see Azula and deal with that drama, but it wasn't meant to be. Next chapter will be Azula, as well as likely the last part. My two shot turned into a three shot, and most likely an epilogue as well. **

**Until next time...**


End file.
